دا کوم احساس نه کړي، او زه هميشه په دې حقيقت
by ShadowSoulz
Summary: د نه خوښوي؛ لکه د خپلې دندې يا د کورنۍ د غړو د نومونو. زما حالت ډېر توپير لري. ما هر څه په یاد، په توګه که څه هم زه نه هم په ټول مړه. پر ځای يې نور په څېر په یو وجود کې ويده رالويږي او ويښوي په ټول نوي یو کړي د.


FffEverard! Everard، د ننه راځي! چټک!" دا ښځه مخکې ماته اجازه یو افکارو په ژړا، لوړ کافي ته له بهر څخه واورېدل شي. تر اوسه ما په داسې ژوره تمرکز نه وه، ما به زما غوږونه تر پوښښ لاندې.

د دروازې مخې څخه په کونج کې شاوخوا خلاص ولګېد، ورپسې د يوه ستونزمنه "کوم ناسم کار دی؟"

په ناڅاپي Bang ما ایسار کړ او ما ته wobble پيل کړ، خو ډېر ژر باکماله راووته.

Boots په ټول پوړ thudded، ودې لوړ غږ د نژدې هغوی لاسه کړ، او ډېر ژر د يو سړي په کونج کې په شاوخوا کې د خپل لاره. ګولډن بوس ته خپل کالي او د شاتو د نسواري ويښته اويايې.

هغه او ښځه Lyla، دوی دواړو خورا ځوانان، په خپلو لومړيو شلو يا هم په وروستيو شلو کلونو دي. پرته، هغوی دواړو نسبتا ښې په لټه کې دي، زه بايد ځان نېکمرغه بولي. ما ته ويل شوي چې په بې شمېره ځلې چې زه Everard د سترګو او Lyla په مخ لري، خو زه به نه پوهېږم، ما د چانس د چک نه لري.

Everand، چې د بيان په لومړي سر کې د فکر چې دا هغه څه بد پېښه سره ډار څخه ډک، ډېر ژر په ټول د هغه په مخ يوه پراخه او هیجاني ته دپيسو خپريدو مخکې نرم. هغه په ډېره بیړه د Lyla څنګ ګونډه د هغه لاره، د خټو د محاکمې په هغه پاتې پامه غورځوي، او د دواړو داړه coo په ما خبرې ته هڅوي چې دوی خپلې وسلې کش کړي.

نو وارخطا.

نه بل څه ته لاړ شئ او د سولې له ما څخه ووځي، زه هيڅکله د هغو اورېدونکو لپاره غوښتنه وکړه. ما تل څخه د پاملرنې په مرکز کې د بيری لرې، خو دا يوه لږ ډېر ناوخته اوس، زه په د تېرکال په لا يم.

زه يوه ژوره ساه واخيسته او هڅه وکړه چې د دوه سترګې پټوي، د مخنيوي د سترګو د تماس په توګه هغوی ته د سر خوښ غږ په خبرو ته دوام ورکړ. ټول زه باید اوس په اړه اندېښنې شي پر دنده په لاس کې تمرکز کوي.

دا زما په ژوند کې یو مهم پړاو څخه وروسته د ټولو و.

زما د نابرابر انډول Steadying، زه په دقت سره زما حق پښه پورته او clumsily زما په مخ کې stomped دا دي.

ښه.

بل د چپه پښه، هم چې زه پورته وه او زما د ښي پښې په مخ کې ولګېد ښکته. ما ته په چټکۍ سره حرکت په توګه زما پښې دومره قوي زما لپاره د اوږدې مودې لپاره پر یوه پښه د خپل وزن د ټولو نه وو.

ما هڅه وکړه چې د نورو ګامونو يو څو واخلي، خو زه يو څه هم overconfident، له لاسه غلظت ترلاسه کړ او د خپلو پښو زما stumbled.

زه ولويدم، خو زما د بدن هيڅکله د پوړ وشوه. قوي، تاوده لاسونه زما ښکېل مخکې ما ته دا، ما پورته کړي.

په یوه کال کې ما د يو څه شوي ژوندي، reincarnated داسې بريښي.

لومړی مې يې ايمان څخه يې ډډه وکړه، سره په توګه د هغه څه چې روان دي د پلمې اعتنایي خانه. دا نه وه تر څو چي زه په پای کې په یوه هنداره زما انعکاس ونيول کله چې ما ته اړ شو حقیقت سره مخامخ دي.

خو رسېدلو زما د حالت په اړه د strangest برخه نه وه.

د کېږي Reborn سر، د ځینو عواملو زه اوس هم د خاطرې ټول زما د ژوند څخه وساتي. نه، چې احتمالا د تشريح لپاره دا غوره لاره نه. ، بلکه دا مطلب د په شان خپل ټول شعور شو په دې نوې بدن باندي ترسره کيږي.

زما حالت د يو شمېر ماشومانو چې داسې ښکاري چې له خپل تېر ژوند مشخص معلومات په ياد د دوسیو د نه خوښوي؛ لکه د خپلې دندې يا د کورنۍ د غړو د نومونو. زما حالت ډېر توپير لري. ما هر څه په یاد، په توګه که څه هم زه نه هم په ټول مړه. پر ځای يې نور په څېر په یو وجود کې ويده رالويږي او ويښوي په ټول نوي یو کړي د.

ولې؟

دا کوم احساس نه کړي، او زه هميشه په دې حقيقت وړاو مو، خو دا د اوس لپاره نه مرسته کولای شي. لګوي نيږدې د زما د ژوند د لومړيو 8 مياشتو نشي کولای وګرځي او يا د توريو، زه په پرتله کافي وخت زیات وو زما د حالت په اړه فکر کوي. ښه مې سره را و ويل چې دا يوه fluke وه

ما ته د ګوګل په کارولو سره، چې موږ کولای شو د ثانیو موضوع کې د هر ډول پوښتنې په ځواب ترلاسه کړو، کله چې موږ د هغې په څېر احساس هم عادت کرل. دا هغه څه دي چې ښايي د دی امر په تعین يو څه وخت ونيسي.

اوس مهال لپاره د تر ټولو مهم کارونه زه باید په اړه اندېښنې شي زما د شاوخوا په اړه د ده د زده کړې.

داسې ښکاري ما په داسې څخه د مختلفو ژبو خبرې زما د مور او پلار له خوا د قضاوت د بل هېواد Reborn شوي دي، که څه هم دا يوه ژبه ده، چې زه په ټولو نه پیژني.

زه هيڅکله پورته مو شوي دي زموږ د ملکیت، خو پوهېږم چې موږ په هېواد سره مينه

زه نه غواړم چې د شرایطو په بشپړه توګه پوه پرته زما د کورنۍ په اړه انګیرنې لپاره، خو زه فکر کوم موږ مات کړ.

له هماغه پيل څخه، موږ په موټر کې نه و. کله Everand ځي هغه به په يوه آس واخلي، کله کله دا د لرګيو کراچۍ ضميمه کړئ.

د هغو کلن طریقې ډبره کوره يو يا په اور کې د يوه لوښي زموږ د خوړو د پخيدلو.


End file.
